dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time XVI: Return to Big Water
'''The Land Before Time XVI: Return to Big Water 'is an upcoming official direct-to-video animated family adventure feature film and the sixteenth film in ''The Land Before Time series. The film will be directed by and Davis Doi. Like all other Land Before Time movies, it is traditionally-animated. Plot TBA Characters * Littlefoot - A brown male Apatosaurus. * Cera - A orange female Triceratops. * Ducky - A green female Saurolophus. * Petrie - A brown male Pteranodon. * Spike - A green male Stegosaurus. * Chomper - A purple male friendly Tyrannosaurus. * Ruby - A pink female Oviraptor. * Tippy - A pinkish-orange Stegosaurus who is Spike's playful friend. * Ali - A purple female Apatosaurus who is Littlefoot's friend. * Rhett - A brown male Apatosaurus who is Littlefoot's and Ali's friend. * Shorty - A green male Brachiosaurus who is Littlefoot's brother. * Skitter - A green male Tinysauruses and he is Lizzie's brother, Big Daddy's son and Littlefoot's friend. * Lizzie - A yellow female Tinysaurus, s''he is Skitter's and Lizzie's friend. * Rocky - One of the twin ''Tinysauruses. * Dusty - Another one of the twin Tinysauruses. * Big Daddy - He is the leader of the Tinysauruses. * Guido - A teal male Microraptor. * Hyp - A gray male Hypsilophodon. * Mutt - A green male Muttaburrasaurus. * Nod - A teal blue Nodosaurus. * Wild Arms - A male Nothronychus who is eccentric member of Bron's herd. * Etta - A yellow female Pteranodon who befriends Littlefoot and his friends. * Grandpa Longneck - A male A''patosaurus'' who is Littlefoot's grandpa. * Grandma Longneck - A female Apatosaurus who is Littlefoot's grandma. * Topsy - A dark gray male Triceratops who is Tria's husband and Cera's and Tricia's father. * Tria - A dark pink female Triceratops who is Topsy's wife and Cera's and Tricia's mother. * Tricia - A pink female baby Triceratops who is Cera's baby sister and Topsy's and Tria's baby daughter. * Ducky & Spike's Mother - A green-ish brown female Saurolophus. * Petrie's Mother - A light-blue female Pteranodon * Pterano - A Orange-brown Pteranodon ''and Petrie's uncle * Elsie - a green ''Elasmosaurus *Max - a gray-ish Troodon *Uta - a friendly purple-ish Deinonychus fast-biter who speaks flatteeth language Cast * Owen Vaccaro as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie / Mutt * Rob Paulsen as Spike / Guido / Mo / Mo's Water Kin * Jackson Scott as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Nika Futterman as Ali / Rocky * E.G. Daily as Rhett / Shorty * Leigh Kelly as Skitter * Cree Summer as Lizzie / Tippy * Sam Lavagnino as Bally * Ashley Rose Orr as Dusty * Sam Elliot as Big Daddy * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Reba McEntire as Etta * Ralph Fiennes as Pterano * Scott Whyte as Bron * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck / Diplodocus Mom * Richard McGonagle as Topsy * Jessica Gee as Tria * Mia Talerico as Tricia * Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer / Mama Flyer * Kath Soucie as Elsie the Elasmosaurus * Jay Baruchel as Max, a Troodon * Zack Pearlman as Uta, a friendly Deinonychus fast-biter who speaks flatteeth language * Frank Welker as Sharptooth Swimmer * Alec Baldwin as the Narrator Category:G Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:The Land Before Time Category:Dinosaur films Category:Rated G films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Family films Category:Adventure films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Films directed by Davis Doi Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Kids & Family Category:Traditional animated films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:TV-G (Universal Kids) Category:Traditional 2D animation Category:2D animated films